comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
John Constantine
John Constantine is a fast talking, magic-using hustler who always seems to be in the right wrong place at the right wrong time. Background John was born in Liverpool some decades back. He is a descendant of the magical lineage known as the Laughing Magicians. This isn't necessarily a good thing, however. This particular lineage comes with a price given its fickle nature. As a young man, he learned the price of magic generally when he worked his first spell, aging his dad with a curse before running away. John learned magic in much the manner of anyone in those days. He toured the magic societies of England and Europe at large, from the Golden Dawn to the Rosicrucians. While in London he meets his best and oldest friend Chaz Chandler and starts a punk rock band, Mucuos Membrane. Eventually a sense of wanderlust would overcome him and he went on a tour of the psychic circuit. From Italy to San Francisco he travelled, meeting one of his few surviving friends Zatanna in the process. Unfortunately, she would be only the first of several over the years as he has never been able to fully open to anyone having boxed away his his innocense and vulnerability as a child. As a side note, while touring with his band he started doing street magic for an aftershow act. While performing with the band in Newcastle, John would engage in his first act of magical heroism...and experience his first real tragedy. A child named Astra had summoned a demon to confront occultists who had been abusing her, unfortunately the monster would not leave. John's first foray into conjuration to deal with this creature resulted in him biting off more than he could chew as he called forth his arcane nemesis Nergal. Being unable to control him, the group of friends lost Astra to Hell and John found himself committed to a mental hospital. John would not be the only one to decide when he'd been there at Ravenscar long enough. While there, he meets the ghost of Sir Francis Dashwood, founder of the Hellfire Club. It would be he who sets in motion a series of events seeing John to Hell where he rescues the soul of Astra as well as those of numerous others from the clutches of Nergal. Subsequent adventures with the cosmic entity Dream would finally see him released from the hospital, where he runs into Swamp Thing forming another meaningful friendship. John spends quite some time with Swamp Thing before returning to the rest of the world. It's shortly thereafter that he learns of his lung cancer, leading to possibly his most important adventure and misadventure. John escapes death by selling his soul to multiple powers of hell, then blackmailing god himself into banning his soul from hell. Along the way, he found himself split in twain with his demon half causing havoc down there to the present day. Many other events happened thereafter, including his latest stay in Ravenscar prior to the crisis whereupon he checked himself out to ease the merger by coordinating various mage circles around Europe and America. Since then, he has been following the whims of synchronicity and generally avoiding excess trouble. Personality Letcher: John knows what he likes when he sees it. He usually does what it takes to get it too. Often shamelessly. He didn't get where he's at with mild manners and worrying over the small details. Bitter: John is an old man who has given up a lot in his life. He's outlived most of his family, including kids, and he blames himself for this. Ironically, most of this feels has been necessary for the survival of the world. This has been as ever his first concern every step of the way. Spiteful: The first and most important reason to ruin anyone's life. Spite. Especially if you know they are going to do it to you or someone you value. In fact, it may be the most important reason to do anything in general. Again, he didn't get where he's at worrying over little things like ethics or morality. Hedonist: John isn't one to miss out on a good time, regardless of the form it takes. There's always time for tea, as they say back home. Vengeance: John may not be the best choice for one to look to for saving your life, but he will go where few dare to save your soul. He remembers every debt owed and ALWAYS collects. Often at the most inopportune moments. There aren't many who can hold a grudge like he can. Big Picture: It isn't that he doesn't care. It's that he cares too much. John lives his life by an equation, and is abruptly aware that one life often isn't worth one hundred. Or one million. It could be that he is genuinely incapable of focusing on the little picture of the here and now after so long obsessing on the grand scheme. That is what it has become, after all. An obsession. Logs First Player * 2014-02-24 - Booze Notice - Sometimes a man walks into a bar. Sometimes a bar tries to walk on top of him. Welcome to the witching hour as our not-so-merry mystical mavens must deal with an enchanted tavern going on a rampage. * 2014-03-30 - And for My Next Trick...: Papa's Problem - Papa Midnight has a problem, and he calls in two of the most powerful occultists he knows-- and can manipulate-- to solve it. * 2016-10-24 - Good Idea, Bad Idea - John's in San Francisco and low on cash, so he's up to tricks to make fast cash until everyone's favorite flying girl in a cape joins incognito! * 2016-10-26 - Commish Closure - A convoy of weapons is hijacked by the good team. * 2016-10-29 - Enter Inspector Constantine - John swings by New York looking for work, and happens to meet a pair of Federal Agents on a case. * 2016-10-31 - Bad Ending - Dracula attacks, on Halloween. Not everyone gets away this time. * 2016-11-30 - Bad Love - Amora and company attack, and Johnny lends a hand to Freya and friends! * 2017-09-09 - The Old Woman and the Demon - Constantine, Clint Barton and Nightwing meet an old terror in Central Park, then Constantine summons another, because of course he does. * 2017-11-23 - Event in the Park - First scene for many people. Central park hijinks. Second Player *TBA Gallery John_Constantine_0007.jpg|John and vamps IMG_00242.jpg|Yes, he knows who you are John_Constantine_0029.jpg|It's time to leave John-Constantine.jpg|Time to save the world... again. John_Constantine_0039.jpg|Let's get someone else to do the legwork Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:London Category:DC Taken